Submerged
by Dreaming of dance
Summary: Korra sees Mako getting out of the shower, thoughts wander...Now a two-shot. Had this previous under avatar the last airbender, just changed the category
1. Chapter 1

Thought I would try writing something with a different pairing than my usual. I couldn't help myself, I'm obsessed with this pairing and there are only three episodes left. Plus I got this idea in my head and needed to get it out. Maybe it will have a part 2, maybe not, haven't made any decisions.

I don't own anything

* * *

"Where's the bathroom?" It was an innocent enough question that Korra had asked Bolin . It was the first time that she had been in their attic apartment and she didn't know her way around. They had been practicing while Mako was working at the factory and Bolin had invited her to stay for dinner.

"How come you never know where the bathroom is?" He had been poking fun at her ever since he had found out she had made up that excuse while rescuing him from the Equalists but it was getting old, and fast.

"Seriously? If it wasn't for me your ass would be sorry."

"I'm only kidding Korra, it's down the hall, last door on the left." She rolled her eyes and left to seek out what she was looking for.

As she got closer to her destination she started to hear the sound of running water. That was weird; she thought that the only ones in the apartment were her and Bolin. Her anxiety started to get the best of her and she got worried that maybe someone had broken into the apartment. But then again who in the world would break into someone's apartment just to use the bathroom? Despite knowing that she was just being paranoid, she quietly opened the door a crack to get a peek inside.

At first all that Korra could see was steam and then her eyes adjusted and she could see the outline of a figure through a shower curtain. The figure was tall with broad shoulders and even from his outline she could see that he had a muscular body. Suddenly she heard the water faucet turn off and then saw the shower curtain draw open. A moment later a searching arm extended from the shower, looking to be reaching for the towel that was sitting on top of the sink. Though the towel was just out of reach, causing the male figure to step out of the shower.

Korra's eyes immediately widened and her heart stopped upon realization that it was Mako, a very dripping wet Mako, a very _naked _Mako that had stepped out of the shower. She wanted to hit herself for being so dumb for not realizing it sooner. She should have known from the scattered work clothes on the floor. It hadn't even crossed her mind that he could have gotten back to the apartment before she and Bolin had.

What she should have done was turned around and as quickly and silently as she could, pretend it didn't happen, and make some excuse to Bolin for why she couldn't stay and get out of there. But she was frozen in place and couldn't help but stare.

She had never seen a naked man before and was completely intrigued. It didn't help that Mako was the male and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Her heart started beating out of her chest as she got a good look at him.

He was towel drying his hair so she took the opportunity to look openly at his body. The muscles in his arms flexed with every move of his hands, showing how strong he was. With every breath he took his chest heaved. She followed the water droplets that dripped down his chiseled chest to the well defined muscles of his abdomen. Every inch of him was just so toned and muscular. For a moment her thoughts drifted and she wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers from his stomach up to his sexy collar bone. She didn't think it was even possible for someone's collar bone to be sexy.

She focused again at the guy who was still completely bare to her. She bit her bottom lip in nervousness before she allowed her eyes to wander even lower than they had before. She gulped at the V cut of his abs and decided that it was even sexier than his collar bones. Finally she followed the small trail of hair to the most intimate part of his anatomy.

Her cheeks immediately flushed at the whole situation. She wanted to force herself to look away but she couldn't; she was hooked. She had never ever even come close to seeing a penis and now there was one practically right in front of her face, and all she could think about was how big it was and what it might have felt like to touch.

Her thoughts took on an even more dirtier path as she began thinking of what it would feel like to have her body pressed against his own. The skin of their bodies touching without any clothing barriers in between. What it would be like to have his strong arms wrapped around her hips, grinding his pelvis against hers as she kissed his neck? What sounds would he make? What would it be like if she were in the shower with him instead, would their bodies slide against each other's from the slick moisture...

Korra felt a heat spread between her thighs that began to make her ache from her core. This was becoming to be way more than she had bargained for and she found herself feeling overwhelmed. As if on cue, Mako had finished drying his hair and body and had started putting on an undershirt and shorts that was on a counter. It snapped Korra out of her mini fantasy and she started back pedaling away from the door until her back hit the wall. She was out of breath and was sporting a light sheen of sweat on her forehead that she wiped away with the back of her hand.

A padding of footsteps got closer to the door and she practically sprinted down the hall as fast as she could. She passed Bolin and kept going not even giving him a fake explanation as to why she was leaving. She kept running until she got to the dock that lead to the ocean that separated her from the island and dove in without a second thought.

Right now all she wanted to do was cool down, and even though images of Mako plagued her, she hoped it wasn't something that a nice swim couldn't fix.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/sent me other alerts! I was really happily surprised at all of the feedback! So at request I decided to make a part 2 :) I'll warn everyone now that this one is a lot more provocative than the last chapter ;) and btw I'm pretending Asami doesn't exist for this fic since I started it before she was in the series anyways.

I don't own anything

* * *

It had been a very long night of celebrating their latest win at the probending arena. Well for her and Bolin at least. Mako didn't want to go out with them, he had said he was too tired and head to the apartment he shared with Bolin shortly after the match. Although Bolin protested and wanted his brother to have fun for once, Korra handn't really said anything considering she still couldn't look him in the eye after seeing him get out of the shower about a week ago. It was hard enough for her to be around him without thinking about what he looked like naked, and she was starting to run out of excuses for why she kept blushing in practice.

She had left Bolin at a club with a bunch of fangirls, claiming that she was exhausted and was going to swim back to the island, but he insisted that she stay at the apartment. He didn't want her going home so late. He assured her that she could borrow whatever clothes she needed and that he would crash on the couch whenever he got back. She felt nervous about being in the apartment alone with Mako but decided to take Bolin's offer anyway.

She now found herself trudging up the stairs to the brother's apartment. She tried to tiptoe and be as quiet as possible because she didn't want to wake up Mako and have to deal with the potential awkwardness. While walking down the hallway she passed the bathroom, the place where all of her pent up sexual desires and fantasies had started.

Even though she was tired and her body ached, a shower sounded like a great idea. Korra gingerly pushed the door open. She knew the bathroom was empty, but after her last encounter she wanted to be cautious. She spotted a spare towel folded up on a shelf and her mind was made up. A tanned hand turned on the faucet of the shower and she began to strip out of her clothes.

He didn't know what prompted him to wake up, he had always been a light sleeper. Once he was jogged out of a half asleep daze he heard the water running coming from the bathroom. He assumed it was Bolin taking a shower. Mako lay in his bed now wide awake for the next fifteen minutes staring at the ceiling and waiting for the water to stop running. For some reason the sound was keeping him awake and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep until it stopped. What was taking him so long anyway? Bolin was usually a five minute shower kind of guy. He finally forced himself to get up and walk down the hallway. He needed to tell Bolin to hurry up or he wasn't ever going to get any sleep for the rest of the night.

He lightly knocked on the door but got no response.

"Bo hurry up!" Still he got no answer. He ran a hand down his face, he swore sometimes he thought his brother was deaf as a doornail. He turned the door nob without any hesitation ready to start yelling at Bolin and had even made it a step or two into the bathroom before he froze. What had first startled him was the light humming noise that was coming from the behind the shower curtain and how it didn't sound like anything that would come from his brother.

Now that he was on high alert he searched around the bathroom for answers and swallowed hardly when he recognized the water tribe garments that the headstrong avatar normally wore. Part of him knew that he should leave the bathroom, close the door, and try to go back to sleep. But the other part of him...well...

Korra turned off the warm water of the shower feeling a lot more relaxed. She had forgotten about all of her worries and didn't even notice what exactly was happening when she reached out from the shower curtain and felt someone hand her a towel.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She was wrapping the towel around her when she thought, wait a second...

Mako watched in amusement as the shower curtain flung open with a freshly showered Korra behind it sporting a look of utter shock. At the same time she was fixing the haphazardly donned towel around her body but there was no way to completely cover herself considering she had quite large assets.

"What are you doing! Get out!" She was trying to be stern but Mako couldn't take her seriously with the way her face had turned the darkest shade of rose. Her hair was down and wet, hanging about her shoulders. And her sea foam eyes were big and full of alarm.

"Mako did you hear me!" She had given up on fixing the towel and had chosen to hide behind the shower curtain instead. A corner of his lips turned up in a smirk when a thought came to his mind. He peeled back the shower curtain and if possible Korra's eyes got even wider as she began fumbling over her words. His finger tips brushed against the top of her towel and that's when Korra's heart really began to beat outside of her chest.

"W-what are you-"

"You got to see me naked so it's only fair." She turned even redder at this statement. Shit. He knew. Korra found herself embarrassed and slowly getting angry. Mako knew this whole time and he never said anything. He just kept letting her go on thinking he didn't know. Having her blush whenever he was in the room and him probably feeling smug about it. She scoffed and pushed him hardly in the chest.

"You knew and you didn't say anything! And it was an accident!" He shrugged and folded his arms cross his chest.

"If it was an accident then why did you stay so long." She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out and she ended up opening and closing her mouth a few times before she gave up and covered her face with her hands. She thought that maybe if she covered her eyes then she could pretend she disappeared. Usually she was confident, independent, and never intimidated by anyone; but all of her bending training had never prepared for this sort of situation or anything really having to do with the opposite sex.

Mako didn't know what made him do it. Hormones maybe? Or maybe it was because it was Korra and she was so adorable when she was flustered. Whatever it was, he found himself gently pulling her hands away from her face and blue eyes met gold. He leaned forward and ever so softly brushed his lips against hers. He didn't even know if it qualified as a kiss or not. Despite his previous bold actions he wasn't the most experienced guy in the intimacy department. He was too worried about probending or Bolin to ever have relationships.

He pulled away and looked at her, trying gauge her reaction. She stayed completely still for a while before moving forward and pressing her lips to his in a more defined kiss than the one they shared before. He kissed her back almost immediately and was pleased when he felt her fingers lace behind his neck. As the time passed their kiss became more bold and heated. His hand had tangled in her still wet locks, while their tongues lightly caressed each other, which soon turned into a battle for dominance.

Somewhere in the middle of their exchange her towel had come undone and fallen to the floor. They both paused and pulled away. Inevitably his eyes flitted down to her exposed body. Korra instantly tried to move away and cover herself but he caught her hands.

"Wait." She stopped moving but still wouldn't meet his gaze. As for himself he was speechless. The thought had crossed his mind before about what Korra might look like naked, but she was even more beautiful than he had imagined. He was baffled for a moment at what he was supposed to do next. He would like to think he would be cool in any situation but this was different.

In the end he let his instincts guide him like he would do in any other situation. He turned her chin to face him and reattached her lips to his wanting her to feel comfortable again. It took a little time but eventually she stopped tensing up and leaned into him. It was then that she was reminded that he didn't have a shirt on because he didn't sleep with one. The skin to skin contact seemed to set something on fire in side of Mako. His arms wrapped around her back and she felt the bulge in his shorts pushing up against her. He stepped into the shower with her, his actions not even feeling premeditated anymore as his hands started sliding all over her body.

He hadn't even noticed he was turning on the shower until they were both blasted with water. It didn't interrupt them though and if anything served to urge each other on even more. One of Mako's hands slipped between them and settled on one of her breasts. He couldn't help but notice how it fit perfectly in his large hand. He started off by kneading it slowly but then couldn't help himself as he began and to tease and rub against her nipple. She moaned against his mouth at the sensations.

Korra wasn't so shy anymore and wanted to do some exploring of her own. Like she had been thinking about in her previous fantasies she ran her fingers down his chest. She was right in her thinking that the water cascading down their bodies would make everything slippery. She played with the contours of his abs for a bit before becoming courageous and finding the hem of his shorts which were already soaked through anyway. At this point she could feel his erection so well that she just couldn't take the way the wet fabric was teasing her. He had been subconsciously rubbing himself against her hip which hadn't lessened the feeling in between her thighs.

It was so indescribable to her to feel like his. She felt like she was just begging to be touched, she needed to relieve the pressure somehow. Experimentally she rolled her hips against his. Reflexively he bucked and they both moaned. It was obvious that they both wanted more. Throwing caution to the wind, with both hands she pulled his shorts down, which he surprisingly enough stepped out of with no protest. Things started to escalate rapidly because now they were touching each other down _there_ and her head was spinning in a weird daze of lust.

Mako grabbed her thigh and wrapped one of her legs around his hip. He was unashamedly rocking against her now. Neither of them could control their moaning anymore as his manhood kept sliding in between her folds and rubbing against her clit. Their bodies were so intertwined that she was surprised that somehow they were still standing up. He was supporting most of her weight though because her legs were turning into jelly and all she could focus on was the pleasure that was coursing through her body.

They both paused as the tip of his member hit her entrance. The head had even slid a little ways inside of her. It took them out of their sexual haze and realization came to the both of them at what it appeared that they were about to do.

"Mako..." His face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck and he stood perfectly still as if he was trying his hardest not lose control of himself. Finally his head rose and they were face to face again.

"I'm sorry." He rushed out. He looked completely guilty and Korra quickly put a hand to his face to reassure him that it was okay.

"Do you...want to...?"

"Of course I do..." He didn't want her to feel insecure and think that he didn't want her, but also and more so he didn't want her to think he was using her.

"Then we could-"

"Not yet...it's too soon." She nodded and somehow she looked disappointed and relieved at the same time. They readjusted their bodies so that they were both standing on two feet again but they still embraced each other.

"Guess we got a little ahead of ourselves." Korra stated and jumped a little when the water in the shower went from luke warm to freezing. She gave Mako a questioning look. It wasn't that she cared about the temperature change, she had dealt with much colder water at the south pole, it just caught her off guard.

"Sorry I need to calm down." She raised an eyebrow but then got the point when she realized his erection was still standing at attention.

"Oh." And then for some reason she began to giggle. Sure, she felt sexually frustrated too, but at least she didn't have to get rid of the evidence.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes, yes I do." She kept on laughing and he silenced her with the only way he knew how. It seemed to work when her lips became otherwise occupied. She was the first one to pull away.

"Bolin is probably going to be back soon." She didn't want to kill the mood, but it was true, and Bolin catching them in such a compromising position was not something either of them wanted to explain. Mako sighed but agreed that they were chancing their luck right now. Then again, his body wasn't ready to move.

"Two more minutes." He didn't give her time to comply as he continued to kiss her again, even if their little tryst was only going to last a little while longer, he wanted to make the best of it.

* * *

*sigh* I know some of you will hate me because that was sort of a tease, but honestly I couldn't have them have sex. If you think about it they just met not too long ago and I couldn't just have them have their first time in a shower. So I think the ending was appropriate. This mini story is officially complete :)

~Dreaming of Dance


End file.
